


Opposites Attract

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: She was as tight as she looked.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> More porn, what a surprise. Had a snow day today so I figured I would finish this up and post it. Fun fact: this was written for the sole purpose of tummy bulges
> 
> The more I was writing this the more I realized this is kind of a bootleg of my first fic I posted here for them but eh...I needed to write more tummy bulges. There's a paragraph in here that's...really self indulgent and you'll know it when you read it.

Rebecca was as tight as she looked. Billy hissed at the feeling of her warm, wet, plush walls snugly hugging his cock. He likened her to a glove that was a few sizes too small. She was tight, almost painfully so, but, at the same time, absolutely perfect. 

She whimpered, signaling her discomfort. Billy kissed her forehead and adjusted their position in an attempt to make her more comfortable. To call a seasoned, beefy ex-marine and a rookie, petite police officer an odd couple was a bit on an understatement. And, given that fact that Billy was nearly twice Rebecca's size, it was expected that that things were going to be awkward and uncomfortable. 

Rebecca told Billy that she thought he could start to move, but he needed to be gentle. He complied, drawing himself out of her sweet cunt before easing back in. He let out a gravelly groan as he walls clamped down on the intrusion. He bottomed out again, the head of his cock nudging against her cervix. Rebecca let out a quiet, pleasured sound, which told Billy that the discomfort on her end was starting to fade away.

He set a slow, gentle pace that she could adjust to. Billy watched as her face cycled through mixed expressions before settling on one of pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted in the shape of an 'o'. He loved watching her back arch as he struck deep into her. It was adorable how she got embarrassed at the noises she made and cupped her hand over her mouth to stop them. Billy couldn't deny that he missed the little melodies she had been making for him.

He couldn't help but notice the shape of his cock bulging out from her flat, little tummy with every thrust as he watched her. The sight filled him with something deep and primal that he couldn't explain. Rebecca eventually caught on to what he was staring at, blushed furiously, and turned her head away in embarrassment. Billy cooed at her and brought her head around and made her watch with him. Made her watch as his dick visibly moved against the skin of her lower belly. He gently rubbed the bulge, crooning to her that it was alright.

Billy felt her tighten as she saw him moving in her. The feeling of her walls squeezing his cock so tightly was heavenly. However, her tightness was a hamper on his ability to move within her, "Do you have to be so tight, Dollface?"

Rebecca squeaked as the fat head of his cock pressed against her cervix again. She gave him a coy smile and said, "No, you're just too big."

Billy chuckled at her remark before leaning in to kiss her nose, "Opposites attract, Cupcake."


End file.
